


Time To Get Creative

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 word drabble for the Trick or Treat Halloween meme featuring Dean and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Get Creative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



“C’mon, Crowley, choose. Trick or treat?” Dean asked patiently.

“You think you can break me? I’m the King of Hell, you plaid-encased piece of shit.”

“I’ll choose then.” Dean’s hand fell on the bottle of holy water.

Crowley suppressed a shudder; the ‘treats’ so far had cost him three fingernails and several broken bones. The ‘tricks’ were worse though, he’d had salt poured down his throat and shots of holy water. Crowley felt like his throat had been shredded.

“A new trick I think.” Dean gave his most chilling smile and selected a razor instead. “It’s time to get creative.”


End file.
